The present invention relates to charging equipment used for a portable apparatus containing an electric cell pack such as a cordless telephone.
For example, when a cordless telephone 10 containing, as shown in FIG. 4, a separable secondary cell pack 10 is to be charged, the telephone 3 containing the cell pack 10 is moved in a direction indicated in FIG. 4 with an arrow and received in a charging portion 2 of the charging equipment 1, whereby the cordless telephone 3 is received in the charging portion 2 and the cell pack in the cordless telephone is electrically charged.